Episode 8409 (5th March 2019)
Plot As Maya drops Jacob off on the edge of the village, Jacob is forced to duck behind the car to avoid being see by Leyla and Megan. Aaron receives a text message which he tells Robert was about scrap metal. When Robert leaves, Liv asks Aaron who the text was really from. Aaron maintains it was about scrap so Liv grabs the phone and reads the message from Jeremy about introducing Aaron to someone. David promises to make things up to Maya. Whilst Vanessa is paying for her shopping, David mentions Jacob staying over at The Woolpack last night which is news to Vanessa. Now that Leyla is back working at Take A Vow, Megan suggests they make things official and become business partners again. Graham appears so Leyla leaves him and Megan alone to talk. Graham tells Megan they should spend some time together then hands her a holiday brochure for the Lake District. Jacob and Noah spin David and Vanessa a story about why neither Charity nor Vanessa knew Jacob was staying over at the pub. They appear to believe it. As Jacob and Noah are exiting the shop, Noah asks Jacob if he and Liv had sex last night. Jacob lies they did but insists Noah can't tell anyone. Kerry asks Harriet about trying to track someone down. Jeremy introduces Aaron to his surrogate, Lucie, and suggests he could pick her brains. Megan tells Leyla how Graham invited her to a weekend in the Lakes but she turned him down as she doesn't believe she should bother with Graham if he doesn't want to get serious. Lucie explains to Aaron how being raised by her Uncle and his boyfriend made her want to help gay couples become parents. Meanwhile in the pub, Robert and Jimmy toast to their first big contract. Robert has even managed to get the client to give them a cash deposit upfront. Chas notices Paddy is quiet so asks if he's thinking about Bear. Paddy insists he wasn't. Aaron tells Lucie that he and Robert are worried about their surrogate changing their mind about handing over the baby. Lucie states it's a risk but she does this so couples can have children - she's currently considering a couple for her fourth and final surrogacy. After Jeremy and Lucie leave, Aaron tells Liv that if he's got anything to with it, Lucie will be his and Robert's surrogate. Graham returns to Pear Tree Cottage and explains to Megan that the trip was just for them, but Eliza too. Chas manages to persuade Marlon and Jessie to allow Paddy to plan their honeymoon to distract him. Dawn doesn't understand why Kerry isn't giving Harriet anything to go off. Kerry explains Harriet can't know it's Amy she's looking for because she once had a relationship with Cain. A delighted Robert returns home and shows Aaron the jiffy envelope full of cash. Kerry takes a phone call. Afterward, she tells Dawn that she's spoken with Amy's former landlady in Dublin; Amy has moved out but the landlady is going to text her a forwarding address. Paddy learns Bear Wolf is making an appearance in a Dublin pub whilst Marlon and Jessie will be in the city. Once David has fallen asleep, Maya sneaks into Jacob's bedroom and they kiss. Liv can't understand why Aaron hasn't told Robert about Lucie. Aaron states that although he's sure about Lucie, he knows Robert will have a problem with it unless he can find a way of convincing him that it's solid. Until then, he asks Liv to keep quiet. After Liv heads up to bed, Aaron sends Lucie an email asking to meet up tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin Guest cast *Lucie - Susan Jayne-Robinson *Jeremy - Tim Stedman Locations *Hotten Road *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Farrers Barn - Living room, hallway and Jacob's bedroom Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes